You Have GOT to be Kidding!
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS OMG UPDATED!Muahahahaha....A YYHHP crossover! With a bit of a twist...Youko was an older brother? Isn't he supposed to be DEAD? Who could possibly make Hiei WANT to stay in Japan with Kuwabarra? And who is the hyperactive kit?
1. What?

You Have GOT To Be Kidding

A randomly inspired story by Aviarianna O' Lorien

Notes: I've recently read a few of these cross-over fictions and found that, at least for the well written ones that generally have NO romance in them, or very little of it, it's quite an interesting and if put to paper, er, word documents correctly, pretty damn good idea!

It's plausible too, that's a bit of a plus ne? Any how, so I figured why not try one out myself. Sure, I'm adding my little original character but it just wouldn't be an O' Lorien fic without an O' Lorien OC! Anyways…more or less this fic is simply for fun and I hope to make you laugh…hehehe! For the severe sake of my sanity Youko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino is the same person, a merged soul now known as Kurama. In other words…no mind conversations, they are completely merged souls, they are one now.

Oh yes…I don't own Harry Potter OR Yu Yu Hakusho, unless of course you count the books, Manga, and DVD's legally purchased. Not to mention the several other people, places, things and events that will be mentioned that I totally do not own.

Last but not least…if you flame me, I will laugh in your face because if you hate this so much why did you read it hm? You had EVERY opportunity to click the back button on your browser so don't make yourself look like and idiot, one Kuawabara is enough.

Time Frame: After saving the three worlds from Sensui…they now have to save the three worlds from…well an idiotic human that not even most demons would side with.

Chapter 1: What?

"I blame you for this nii-san." The comment was directed towards the tall male with long blood red hair and eyes so green even the finest cut, most highly polished emeralds seemed dull in comparison.

"Well I can hardly see why." Came the retort, directed right back to the brunette with the orange flecked brown eyes glaring his way.

"Hmm…let's think about this one for just a moment shall we?" She growled out, her long black tail puffing in agitation and her furry black neko ears falling back in a gesture that meant she was ready to rip somebody's' throat out. "Being raised by two thieves and finally getting my ass back to Makai to find out from easily persuaded idiots that they are both, supposedly, dead yet ONE of them has recently been a part of the winning team of the very recent Dark Tournament certainly didn't help me find you! Beyond that, I hear more rumors about you and your team saving the human world from the demon world or something like that, I can't remember all the details but they said you were very much ALIVE! How else was I supposed to survive and track you the hell down?"

"Well you know that I left you several years' worth of loot in Northern Makai!" Suddenly the calm was gone and the fox was out, eyes flecked with gold, hair streaked with silver though to be completely honest that's what he'd looked like when they'd first caught her anyway. "You couldn't possibly have forgotten where the cave was!"

"I never said I forgot damn it!"

"Then why in the three worlds did we have to arrest your little butt in the human world!"

"I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" (She conveniently decided to leave out that she pretty much knew he was there and had a general yet accurate idea of where.)

"THAT WAS THE 12TH STORE YOU ROBBED IN AS MANY DAYS!" (He conveniently left out the fact that he'd known her exact moves ever since catching his first whiff of her familiar scent.)

The group looked on in complete and utter shock as Kurama and the neko they'd brought in for being illegally in Ningenkei AND robbing about 12 different jewelry and weaponry stores, including one run down but still operational temple because they had a set of Sai's that used to be hers, argued. If they hadn't believed her calling him her elder brother before, they sure as hell did now because they were fighting like it! Most of the shock however was directed at Kurama who had never so easily been brought to shouting in an argument.

"But everything was so shiny!" The neko suddenly sniffled out, putting on the cutest pout in creation. Her eyes grew in size and began to water, her bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly and began to tremble while her ears and tail drooped noticeably. "And…and I knew that IF the rumors were true then I'd…I'd be able to find you even if it meant a jail sentence…"

Kurama's eyes widened and he searched her eyes for any ounce of simple manipulation, he found none.

He sighed.

"You still didn't have to demolish the places you robbed. That little part is inexcusable young lady." Kurama gently scolded but with a warm smile.

"Since when have I been a lady?" The brunette neko with the black feline appendages queried before she got enveloped in tight hug by none other than the infamous kitsune, and quite unexpectedly I might add!

"By Inari did I ever miss you, you little imp!"

"I missed you too you big silver bug!"

Everyone else in the room, Boton and Koenma included: O.o…

Such a strange relationship these two had, fighting one moment then bear hugging each other the next! The story, as it was later relayed to the other detectives was rather…strange. Apparently, when Avaria was an infant Youko and Kuronue found her in a ditch and rather than killing her, decided to keep her and raise her. Apparently several years later the little neko-hanyou went off and disappeared, a good hundred years later Kuronue died and Youko got caught and had to possess the human embryo.

It was just strange!

"Ahem!" The neko yelped and the fox glared at the little ruler of Reikei for _making_ said neko yelp. "If we're done reminiscing the fact of the matter is that Avaria here _is _a demon who was illegally in Ningenkei and _did_ rob then demolish six jewelry stores, one temple, three pawn shops and two shops that dealt specifically in medieval and ancient weaponry." With each reminder of her crimes the little neko slumped a little lower in her standing position looking incredibly guilty. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Uh…" The only female in the room who happened to be a newly convicted criminal began to slowly inch her way back until she found that her elder brother stopped her retreat and gave her a look that clearly said she needed to defend herself. "Well…first of all I'm only half, second of all being a Neko doesn't help my fascination with shiny things nor does being raised by Youko and Kuronue before my abrupt…disappearance from their care help with the fact that yes, I stole several things. I only demolished the places because I KNEW I'd be drawing your attention seeing as I did it with my energy and I drew you out because of the simple fact that I could still feel that you were(she pointed at Kurama) alive and the rumors said you were in Ningenkei so I ran with it. Look, I'm really sorry and I'll give everything back except the Sai's because those were mine to begin with but you have to understand that I did it because it's partly in my nature and because no other way of finding him," She jerked her thumb back towards Kurama, "worked and believe me I tried SEVERAL."

"Well…" Koenma sighed heavily; a bit surprised since most Youkai did not act like this, especially those who had just been formally convicted of something that could easily give them a prison sentence of a good 100 years, if not more. "I'll need some time to discuss your sentence so until then I'm afraid we'll have to stick you in a holding cell. The boys will escort you." Koenma waved his hand dismissively before hiding himself behind a stack of papers to consider the possibilities.

"H-holding…cell?" She asked timidly, staring wide eyed at the little ruler as he hid.

"You'll be fine." Kurama reassured her as he turned her towards the exit and began to walk her out. Hiei and Kurama were in front of her and Yusuke and Kuwabara were behind her on the far to short walk. Kurama saw the fear in her eyes; she never did much like enclosed spaces.

"In." Hiei stated monotonously, giving her a rather hard shove with the hilt of his katana. She hissed and placed on hand on either side of the door, digging her claws in.

"No. Way." Was her reply and for a few moments, Kuwabara and Yusuke were both reminded of trying to shove Ekichi into the cat carrier for her yearly vet visit.

"IN onna!" Hiei shoved again, with more force than he had before but the girl would not budge!

"No!" There was fear in her voice but Hiei gave one more forceful shove and with a yelp, she was shoved face first into the floor of the cell and the door slammed behind her. She whimpered and rubbed her nose gingerly, that was going to leave a bruise. "Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Wrong species Ice Queen."

If there had not been bars of Reiki reinforced titanium like metal, chances are the neko would have been very painfully dismembered by Hiei.

The neko glared through the bars before turning towards the small bed and curling up on it with her tail lazily swinging about behind her. Kurama begrudgingly left with the others, hoping to dissuade Koenma from anything too rash concerning the somewhat delicate girl. Delicate not physically, the girl just had some major issues at times.

"You'd best keep the little mutt away from me kitsune." Hiei growled on the trek back.

"Her name is Avaria and quite frankly Hiei, I'm going to say the same to you." Kurama replied, none too happy with the situation as it stood.

(((((((((((((((((((Several Hours Later))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Avaria, as we have now discovered her name to be, was gently set down upon a ghastly yellow couch facing Koenma's paper stacked desk. She looked around groggily before blinking all the sleep away and realizing she wasn't in the tiny cell anymore. She was, however too tired to really care and stared lazily at the toddler ruler waiting for her sentence. She was also too drowsy to really realize the full weight of what she was about to be told.

She also barely registered that the four detectives that had caught her and stuck her in that cell were there too, especially the fire demon sitting as far away from her as possible so as to resist the temptation to remove her head from her body.

"Well Avaria, I've been contemplating your sentence for quite a while and I believe that I've come up with just the right punishment! You were careful to make sure that you didn't hurt anyone, and you never let on to any human what you were and quite frankly, most of it was just petty theft." Avaria yawned but listened as he continued. "Now the choice is squarely yours, you could take 100 years in the Reikei prison, cut down to 30 for good behavior, or you could join the boys here for 'Community Service' like Hiei and Kurama." He finished, waiting patiently for her to choose.

"So…" Avaria perked up a little, "30 to 100 years in prison…or I get to hang out with my nii-san and help save the world and stuff?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes, that's pretty much the gist of it."

"Uh…I'll take the community service." She decided, not that it really was much of a decision.

"That's great! Well then I suppose I'll just go ahead and give you all your assignment now then!"

"Another one? But we just finished the Dark Tournament and that multiple personaltied freak who tried to destroy the world on top of THAT one!" Yusuke suddenly screamed, startling the poor neko right off the couch. Before Koenma could yell at him though, she beat him to the punch.

"Quit your bloody griping boy! And for Inari's sake stop yelling!" She then sat back down and gave Koenma her full attention but relished the stunned looks on several faces. "You were saying, sir?"

"Oh…yes, well Avaria, I read from your file that you've had quite a few…experiences beyond Makai and Ningenkei, is that correct?"

"Uh…" She gave a nervous chuckle. "You could definitely say that, yes."

"Good! Your experience will aid you and your new teammates greatly!"

"Eh..?" Avaria along with everyone else in the room had a bad feeling about this.

Once Koenma had finished filling all the detectives in on their new mission, several shouts of "WHAT?" were heard filling the palace of the spirit world. These were closely followed by a very angry, feminine voice yelling at them to shut the fuck up before she clawed out there vocal chords.

(((((((((((((About a week later))))))))))))))))))

The new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was starting in about a week but the scarlet steam behemoth of a train was making its way towards the school just a tad bit early. Inside one compartment among many that were completely empty sat three supposedly new students. Between them all was an immense pile of sweets that the only female in the compartment had bought in Diagon Alley just yesterday and it was being enjoyed by all, Chocolate Frogs and Drubles and Lemon Burst Lightning Bugs just to name a few. Why were they heading off a good week before all the other students though?

Simply because their boss and the headmaster insisted upon it for an unknown reason.

Kurama twitched.

He had been reading one of their 6th year spell books when he felt a slight tug at his hair. He thought nothing of it though since it was only he, Yusuke and Avaria sitting in that compartment. Avaria was probably just trying to see how many silver streaks the mergence of the souls/personalities of Youko and Shuichi had given him. He felt another tug at his hair and sighed as Avaria began humming some random tune along with the magickal music player she'd purchased along with the sweets and robes in Diagon Alley.

Avaria giggled to herself, thinking about the week long torture Yusuke had recently gone through to learn English. Poor boy should have paid more attention in class, actually he should have GONE to class. Oh well, she giggled again and continued her project with Kurama's hair.

Kurama twitched once more as a seed fell onto his shoulder. Now he was interested in what his dear little sister was doing. It had been over a hundred years and she still knew how to bug him and how to make him cave to the most whimsical of her demands. Damn that little minx and her manipulative ways!

"Avaria…?" He asked her quietly, not looking away from his book.

"Hm?" She queried as he felt more tugs at his hair and odd sensation it being pulled away from the back of his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with your hair." She snapped a lime green hair tie at the end of something and smiled triumphantly at him. "All done!"

Yusuke attempted to keep in his laughter but it proved to be too much for the boy. Avaria had put Kurama's hair into a nice semi-long braid down his back and she'd stuck the rose neatly where the very start of the rope of hair was.

"Yusuke be quiet." Kurama gave him a hard look and reached behind him, sighing deeply before pulling the braid out. "Avaria if you're bored why don't you get out that sketchbook of yours and draw something?"

"Oh yeah!" The hanyou's eyes widened considerably. "I forgot about that!" At her exclamation Yusuke laughed even harder and Avaria did not hesitate to smack him upside the head for it.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot and laughing at me." She huffed and sat by the window, drawing away many depictions of painful and bloody situations that involved Yusuke.

The rest of the train ride was made in silence with Kurama reading, Avaria drawing and Yusuke…napping across from the siblings. Avaria sighed to herself when she caught her first glimpse of the castle and closed her sketchbook gingerly, opting to continue staring out the window. Hiei and Kuwabara stayed back in Japan due to the fact that they would still be needed on the job at home, and partly because the animosity between Avaria and Hiei had only grown and neither would confirm nor deny that the will excreted to not kill each other would last during a school year. Beyond that, Kuwabara was strong and all but he'd definitely need Hiei's help and no one doubted that.

"We're here!" Avaria exclaimed suddenly, breaking the silence in the compartment. Kurama merely smiled at her and moved to wake Yusuke but Avaria stopped him.

"I'll handle the dimwit nii-san." She wore a smile befitting a pixy whose sole purpose in life is to cause mischief and to Avaria, that WAS her sole mission in life.

"…all right." He raised an eyebrow, watching her as she tip toed over to the sleeping detective and knelt by his ear, cupping her hands to her mouth.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" She screamed into his ear and with a yelp, Yusuke jumped up and hit his head on the luggage rack while Avaria giggled loudly in a heap on the floor.

"OW! Why you little-" His move to punch her was blocked by Kurama who gave him another hard look before helping the girl up. "Eh…" at this point Yusuke decided to mumble under his breath about protective people and their stupid habits before exiting the train after them.

((((((((….creepy horsies….)))))))))))

"What in the Seven Hells are those things!" Yusuke practically yelled, staring at the incredibly strange things standing in front of the carriage. To him they looked like nothing but big black horses that had been starved and then buried for a hundred years.

"Ugh…"Avaria blanched slightly before answering. "These are Thestrals, one who has witnessed death and ONLY one who has witnessed death can see them so I'm going to safely assume that all of us can?" The boys nodded at her dimly before climbing into the carriage.

"Okay boyo's…I'm sure by now you've realized we are indeed about a week early to the start of the term right?" Avaria began, smiling to herself softly as Yusuke and Kurama nodded again.

"I was wondering why there wasn't anyone else on the train…" Yusuke muttered, Avaria just ignored this though.

"Yes well, the three of us have some business to attend to with the Headmaster and since we are starting as 6th years Koenma figured we'd like to be sorted privately and get to know the grounds a day or well seven, in advance, it's a _big_ school." Avaria giggled before adding, "Oh, and when we get there don't wander off and stick with me." Yusuke gave her a bewildered look while Kurama raised an amused eyebrow.

Avaria chuckled to herself as the carriages pulled up to the school, boy were they in for a surprise.

(((((((((A bumpy carriage ride later)))))))))))))

"Avaria my dear!" the man wore sapphire blue robes adorned with twinkling silver stars and Yusuke was almost afraid he'd step on his own crisp white beard as he and Kurama stood back where the carriage had been a moment before.

"Albus!" Avaria smiled as she was enveloped in a warm hug by the headmaster of the school.

Yusuke and Kurama looked at her in shock. "You KNOW him?"

(((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))))))))

Japanese Terms I use:

Neko – Cat

Nii-san – Older/Elder/Big brother

Hanyou – half demon

Youkai – demon

Onna – woman/girl/female…

Kitsune – fox (if you didn't know that then why are you even browsing this category?)

Ningenkai – Human/Living world

I think that's about all…secondly, please remember it is a work in progress and subject to change, I've already rewritten this chapter three times as it is! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. In Which SecretsOddities are Revealed

You Have GOT to be Kidding

A randomly inspired work of fiction by Aviarianna O' Lorien

For the disclaimer, please look at the first chapter because it's there and it goes for every single chapter of this story, thank you.

To my first reviewer, ShadowAili: Oi imouto thanks and enjoy. (Imouto means little sister, which to me she is.)

To my second reviewer, Jess: Hon…I use it like that because that's how I talk, seriously. And the point of a review is to review the STORY….I don't care weather you think my using Japanese and English together is stupid, any native Japanese person is liable to lapse and use both Japanese and English so get over it. Other than that, next time how about telling me whether or not you liked the story hm? Yeesh…no offence but those comments made me laugh; right now I do not hold you in high respect.

Notes: "red rose" is English.

"red rose" those marks mean the characters are talking in Japanese and I'm too lazy to get the actual Japanese which I'm trying so if it's a wrong word or whatever I'm sorry. If I decide to put in full-fledged sentences in the Japanese language then I'll translate them at the end of the chapter.

Mainly the japanese spoken will be written in romanji, which is japanese text, english letters.

Chapter 2: In Which Secrets and Oddities are Revealed

"Uh…eh-heh?" Avaria's only explanation to the two detectives was a nervous laugh and even more nervous smile as her ears dropped underneath the hood of her cloak and her tail drooped not so visibly underneath the rest of the black draping.

"Perhaps we should continue this inside over a nice cup of tea." Albus suggested jovially, ushering the three new arrivals straight to his office. Avaria and Kurama looked on with wide eyes and twitching hands at all the silver gadgets lining the walls. Shiny things, all of it with two thieves itching to play with them and controlling their urges but only just. Yusuke looked as though he could care less but there was an unmistakable glint of curiosity in the hanyou's eyes. Avaria smiled when her sensitive nose picked the smell of the black mountain tea, Albus remembered her favorite!

Once settled and all with a cup of tea in their hands, the questions began.

"How do you know him?"

"How does he know you?"

"What's going on?"

"Have you been here before?"

"How long did you stay?"

"Why-" And suddenly Kurama was cut off by the ever so odd neko sitting across from him.

"Okay…I know him because, and to answer the fourth question too in one go, he knows me because I've been here before and thus he knows me for the same reason. I've been here a few times, sometimes for a few hours and sometimes for a few days and as for what's going on, well Yusuke you know the mission as well as me." Avaria answered, a bit exasperated. She munched on a cookie and sipped her tea trying to figure out how to explain her many appearances beforehand at Hogwarts but settled on just letting it go for now. "And nii-san, before you even point it out I know that I should explain it better but for now your just going to have to deal with it okay?"

"Kondo warera riyuuwotazuneru tamau teineikonsetsu" (1) He was obviously not happy with her.

"Meh." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Koneko."(2) Kurama muttered her way.

"Itsudatte."(3) She muttered back with a snicker.

"Danzen gokyoudai."(4)Yusuke muttered with a laugh.

"Ahem, Mr. and Miss Minamino as amusing as this little argument is I'm afraid we do have some business to discuss," Albus broke in before the argument could escalate past words but he himself was interrupted by a new presence entering his office. Albus kept it quite to himself that he understood every single thing the 'siblings' had just said to each other.

"Albus…Oh no..." Came a voice that could have been classified as black velvet with a frayed edge and it belonged to a man who needs no introduction.

"SEVERUS!" But he got one anyway as Avaria squealed before launching her scarlet robed, jean and matching shirt clad bum towards him, effectively tackling him to the ground. "I missed you! And I smell fish!"

Indeed, everyone in the room smelled the scent of a rotting harbor but only Avaria seemed to be happy about it. Yusuke was bluntly holding his nose and making gagging noises while Kurama was being more polite about it by holding his hand over his nose and mouth and breathing slowly.

"Av-mph!" Avaria covered his mouth and mouthed her name to him, for he was about to call her something else entirely and then she removed the offending limb, allowing him to speak coherently. "Avaria….get off!"

"I know it's here…" Avaria however was by this time not even interested in the man wearing the robes she was rooting through; the cat in her was only interested in finding the thing producing the yummy smell. "Found it!"

Before anyone could stop her, she'd downed the small vile of bright pink liquid and smiled happily, licking her lips. Not exactly a smart thing to do really, her eyes widened and her hands shot to the top of her head, her ears were gone! She took a step forward towards Kurama in panic and fell flat on her face; there was no longer a tail for balance!

Yusuke laughed his ass off at that one, before Kurama subtly smacked him in the back of the head making him snort into his tea instead.

"Oh my…" Albus commented, popping a lemon drop into his mouth as Avaria slowly got into a sitting position on her knees.

"What the bloody hell! My…my tail! It's gone! And my ears…they're…human!" She glared at the chuckling form of Severus who was now standing and brushing off his robes. "That was cruel Severus Snape!"

"But effective." He replied, seating himself in a chair to the side of Yusuke.

"You do know there will be retaliation." Avaria growled, grabbing the side of the couch and plopping herself none too gracefully next to her brother, her teacup and saucer graciously moving to be in front of her new spot.

"I'd be worried if there wasn't." That smirk he was wearing was really starting to annoy her, again.

"Lemon drop?" Before a truly vehement battle of verbal proportions could break out, Albus interjected and Avaria grabbed one aggressively while Severus sighed and politely rejected the muggle candy. "Well then, shall we get you three sorted then?"

"Hai sensei."(5) Was the answer voiced in unison, it was going to be harder than expected; having to speak English ALL the time.

There was no stool and there was no song and there was no incredibly long and somewhat absurd song. Instead the hat was placed upon Avi's head as she sat upon that couch next to her brother and friend. She felt the hat intruding upon her mind and opened up only the most outer of her defenses, willing the stinging, thorn covered vines to leave its presence alone, for now.

"_Well now…what have we got here, many secrets you have. Many things you have seen…mayhaps the reason you are so blocked off. I see a wit as sharp as a knife and certainly a cruel intelligence, Slytherin would be good for you and yet no. No, I think not, not with the heart you have my dear…_GRYFINDOR!"

"Huh…didn't have to threaten it or anything!" Avaria grinned plopping the hat onto Kurama's head.

"_Well…so you're her brother are you? Not by blood I do believe but that's all right, the bond is deep, now let's have a peep. You have secrets to, a hidden past much like hers…Very tempted, Slytherin would do you well my dear boy…But you have a heart like hers, a desire to protect I see…and who am I to break up such a loving family. _GRYFINDOR!"

"Wonderful." Kurama smiled, plopping the hat onto Yusuke's head much more gently than Avaria had done to him.

"GRYFINDOR!" The response was nearly immediate, which was no surprise to either Avaria or Kurama.

"Cool." Was the young punks very neutral remark, handing the hat back to the headmaster.

"Oh stop scowling Severus!" Avaria teased the scowling man with a laugh. "I know you don't like the house that much but honestly man! Do you realize how completely stupid it is to hold a grudge against a house for nearly 30 bloody years simply because when YOU went to school YOUR bullies happened to be in it?" She didn't know it then but she really had hit something with that.

"No special treatment, any of you. Especially _you._" He remarked rather sourly, pointing at Avaria before departing from the room.

"What did I say?" Avaria was genuinely confused but received only shrugs and raised eyebrows in response.

(((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))

I know, it's short but I'm really tired and soon enough I'll working at Happy Hollow so my stuff will be out when it can be out. Anyway…translation time! The numbers correspond to the translation and if I got a word wrong or whatever, I'm sorry.

"Next time we ask for a reason, grant a detailed explanation.

"Kitten."

"Always."

"Definitely siblings."

"Yes teacher/professor"

I hope you enjoyed it and I promise that the next chapter will be at least a page longer!


	3. In Which a Week Zooms Past

You Have GOT to be Kidding

A randomly inspired work of fiction by Aviarianna O' Lorien

Chapter 3: In Which a Week Zooms Past

Note: Before anyone even thinks about asking, Avaria is basically the comic relief for a good portion of this work of fiction.

(((((((((Day One, which you've read about over the past two chapters.))))))))

On day one the three detectives had a talk with their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and Avaria discovered just how sneaky Severus Snape could be. Avaria was still clueless as to just what she'd said to set ol' Severus off but no one had yet to explain it to her and she was not really apt to ask. Dorms and a tour of the school had been given, although it was Avaria who'd given the tour and shown the boys where the dorms were. All in all it had been a rather uneventful day save for the poor girl losing her appendages and turning out to be quite the clumsy thing when missing her tail.

Easily distracted as well.

So far the count was as follows: she'd run into a dozen walls, tripped over her own feet 34 times and knocked over about 27 coats of armor. Safe to say she went to bed just a tad bit sore.

((((((Day Two)))))))))))))

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Upon hearing the scream of their female counterpart, both Kurama and Yusuke rushed off to the bathroom located on the landing where the staircases split. The scream had been something of incredible anguish and sadness and both boys were incredibly afraid something was terribly wrong with Avaria.

"Avaria? Imouto open the door! Are you all right?" Kurama couldn't help but refer to his little sister as such, in Japanese as he knocked on the door repeatedly.

"What's going on in there?" Yusuke queried, adding his own fists as they heard her try to stifle several sobs.

"Imouto?"(1)

"Waga hea!"(2)

"Nani?"(3) Both boys questioned through the door.

"WAGA HEA!"(2 again.) Came the incredibly loud sob.

"Is she…crying about her…?" Yusuke was stunned as Kurama nodded.

"Her hair, yes." He sighed deeply and knocked on the door again. "Imouto, you need to come out now or you'll miss that breakfast you were so excited about last night." He heard her sniffle as the lock clicked open.

"Do I have to come out?"

"Yes!" both boys answered her, wanting to get to breakfast themselves.

"Fine…" Avaria grumbled, slowly opening the door to reveal herself. "Go ahead…laugh it up."

"GOOD GODS GIRL!" Yusuke laughed shamelessly, falling to the floor and rolling back down the stairs all the way to the common room. Kurama was a bit more polite, snickering a little bit behind his hand before straightening back up; Avaria looked as though she was going to cry again. He gently fingered a lock of her hair, which was now the same blood red as his own as well as the same length which made it a good 3 inches longer than previously. However, her hair was still damp and her eyes were still brown but now they held a want for revenge.

She had finally managed to get all her hair back to brown and now this!

"You…woke up like this?"

"No…I took a shower, wrapped my hair in the towel before stepping out and when I took it out of the towel it was like this. Severus will pay!"

"And you're sure it was him?"

"Completely."

Later, once Albus had returned from the Order's head quarters, he explained the true reason behind Avi's hair. She and Kurama were under the guise of twins; Severus had convinced Albus that they should be nearly identical twins. Well…that certainly was the point now, both had blood red hair, pale skin, deep eyes albeit Avaria's were a deep brown and Kurama's a green but other than the eyes and height difference they looked the same. Avaria was now a brown eyed female version of Kurama.

"I guessed he'd just present you with the potion, so sorry for the shock." Is what Albus said as Severus Snape smirked at her over his bowl of soup.

After lunch however, Severus found himself suddenly pushed into the lake by a very angry Avaria. Actually, _kicked_ into the lake by means of Avaria's foot slamming into his arse unexpectedly is a bit more accurate. Sometimes it's nice to be able to poof in and out of existence.

Dinner was tense and Avaria didn't plan on sleeping much tonight.

((((((((((Day 3))))))))))))

"AVARIA LAUREN MINAMINO!" Severus had screamed so incredibly loud that the staff and three students wouldn't have been surprised if all of Hogsmeade had heard him! (Brownie Points to whoever can guess WHY she chose Lauren as her middle name!)

"Avaria…" Kurama whispered as the irate potions master swiftly made his way towards the girl located between himself and Yusuke.

"Hai nii-san?"(4) It was such an innocently toned reply too.

"Nani kakariau?"(5) It certainly was a valid question…

"Nani-mo.(6)" Her answer was a bit more hesitant than she would have liked.

"Momoiro!"(7) Yusuke snorted into his eggs.

The whispered conversation died when Severus Snape, as irate as he can get stopped behind the young woman soon to be one of his students. Poor Severus had woken up to quite a shock that morning and the memory of verbally declaring war with that annoying little twit of a girl as he liked to call her was brought full circle. Severus Snape was now sporting hair that was the same hue of pink as the potion he'd tricked her into drinking two days ago, a horrendously bright, neon pink.

The man was not mad, he was downright pissed.

"Avaria…" His tone was low and calm and anyone in her position would have run for the hills several continents away.

"Yes?" Avaria however _wasn't_ just anybody and so she responded politely and with an air of innocence only she could possibly produce while trying incredibly hard to burst into laughter in the same manner Yusuke had the morning before.

Actually, EVERYONE was trying incredibly hard not to burst out laughing.

"You audacious little chit of a girl, how dare you invade my private chambers, much less my _private bathroom_ to poison my bathing supplies with this horrendous color!" The fact that Avaria looked quite taken a back by the accusation merely irked the man more.

"Why sir…I am deeply offended! I had not so much as an ounce of involvement with whatever triggered such a change in your hair color!" The innocent act was only making him more irate but Avaria knew that he knew he had no proof she'd been the one to do it.

"This is not over _Miss Minamino._" The way he'd said the name had made it clear the game was on but also that she was in for it.

Then again Severus Snape had never truly faced off with the girl infamous in several worlds for pulling pranks on everyone from Legolas Greenleaf to Jareth King of the Goblins.

((((((((((((((Day Four))))))))))))))))))))

Avaria and Yusuke managed to sleep in until about noon, even though Kurama tried to rouse them many, many times. When they all got to the hall for another lunch with most of the staff Avaria became very suspicious. The way Severus was looking her way made certain she would not touch the food or the drinks and she quickly excused herself to go for a walk.

This time, Avaria found herself being pushed into the lake and when she came back up she saw the retreating form of Snape. That hair was hard to miss, after all, it was still pink.

Not much else happened today though, besides getting lectured on the troubles of sleeping late by her brother.

"I'm a cat nii-san." She said in retaliation. "I am nocturnal, not diurnal." And then she walked off to go take a shower.

"I'm just lazy." Yusuke shrugged, heading out to get a walk in before bed.

The newest count for Avaria's clumsiness is as follows: She has now run into 4 dozen walls, knocked over a suit of armor 68 times and tripped over her own feet 143 times. Yes her brother and friend, as Yusuke was slowly beginning to become, felt rather sorry for her.

They even discussed perhaps giving her back her tail just so she'd stop tripping over things.

((((((((((((((((((((Day Five)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After waking Yusuke and Avaria with Pepper Up potions graciously proved by Severus himself, Kurama dragged the scowling pair down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Avaria still refused to trust the food on the tables thanks to Severus however and only ate what Dobby personally handed her. She and the little house elf had become friends some time before when she'd helped Harry out of a tough situation.

Spending the lovely summer day outside this afternoon, the under cover trio spread themselves out on the shore of the lake. The sun was high, the breeze was lovely and the boys were…trying to enjoy the clothing Avaria had bought for them. Mainly she'd been in charge of wizarding clothing which now that they thought about it, may not have the best idea in the world.

Yusuke was sporting emerald green robes, Kurama was wearing robes an even darker red than his hair and Avaria was lounging in royal blue ones. She was happy in her robes, the boys however weren't too sure about theirs.

"So…" Yusuke began in complete boredom. "If you two are supposed to be twins and all how about you change your eye color too?" He suggested, pointing at the only female among them.

"You know Yusuke; I think that may have been one of the most intelligent things you have ever said." Kurama teased the younger boy.

"But I like my eyes!" Avaria complained, pouting cutely.

"Yes, but we are supposed to be twins Avaria. It would only be for the school year…" He was trying to persuade her, and it was working even though he wasn't even trying that hard.

"I…I don't know." The indecisiveness, oh how she hated it!

"Please?" Both boys pleaded with her.

"Well…I guess I could…I've always wanted green eyes." She mused to herself, ignoring them completely.

"Great! I'll go ask Sev-" Avaria placed a finger to Kurama's lips for a moment and shook her head.

"No need to nii-san, I can do it myself!" At the questioning eyebrows she giggled. "It's called Glamour Magick, it's one of the oldest tricks in the book! Here, I'll show you." She closed her eyes and concentrated, visualizing Kurama's eyes in her mind before allowing them replace the color of her own. When she opened her eyes they were the same intense jade green of Kurama's.

"Holy hell! If it weren't for your boobs you could BE Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed, earning a glare from both kitsune and neko.

That evening, when Kurama and Avaria walked into the hall for supper side by side there was a collective widening of eyes all around with Yusuke snickering behind them. Not only did they act like twins but now they looked like it more than ever. Avaria was entertaining the idea of having something in common with the Weasely twins other than a mischievous streak a mile long. Kurama was wondering how many teachers were going to mix up who was who, which was a rather amusing idea.

(((((((((Day 6)))))))))))))))

Kurama would no longer allow Avaria or Yusuke to sleep in beyond eight in the morning. If anyone is wondering how he managed this, the answer is simple. Being that they had the common room all to themselves they decided to spend the week sleeping in there instead of in the big empty dorms. Be that as it were, it was now 8:15 and a much disheveled Avaria along with a very groggy Yusuke who hadn't even bothered to gel up his hair were being dragged, again, to breakfast.

Avaria was the first to exit the hall after breakfast and the first to head down there for lunch. The trio had been spending several hours a day practicing spells since they needed to be up to par with the sixth years come the start of the term. Avaria was rather good at it actually, as was her dear 'twin' brother. Years of swordplay, fighting with staffs and of course Kurama's excellent skills with a whip had given them ample experience in wrist and arm movements. The Latin wasn't too hard to learn either and it was fun to see Yusuke become frustrated. He wasn't as good, mainly because he kept messing up the Latin pronunciations of the spells.

Entering the entrance way that led to the Great Hall she noticed a rather peculiar sight. There was a man there, he was tall and rather pale and wore a hat but had a long ponytail of jet black hair spurting out it almost like a geyser. She recognized the hat, taking in the somewhat slim brim and the buckle around the front that she had so many times as a kitten mistaken for a golden flower. But…this was beyond belief for the half-breed cat because he simply could not be who she thought he was.

It was impossible….wasn't it?

"K…Kur…Kuronue nii-san? (8)" She sputtered out, coming to stand in front of him. His wings could be easily hidden under the black robes and as she caught sight of those sharp violet-blue eyes she knew instantly it WAS him. He however had very little idea who this strange girl that had suddenly referred to him as her big brother was. She smelled familiar…but he had accepted the fact long ago that the kitten was long gone and most likely dead.

"Sazo ainiku, dochirasama?"(9)

"O-Onushi bakerazu shi mechiru?"(10)

Kuronue gave her a sincere, slightly pitying look as she stuttered out her question. She sounded incredibly hurt by the fact that he didn't know who she was and she looked ready to cry over it. He was about to answer her back apologetically but an aged yet strong voice broke in before he could speak.

"You are no longer in Japan Mr. Kuronue, so speaking Japanese is not necessary." The light laugh added to the end of the sentence lightened the fact that it was indeed a reprimand. "Miss. Minamino that goes for you as well, please pass the message onto your brother and your friend though do feel free to use the language when discussing certain things." He smiled at her before walking into the Great Hall for the noon meal.

"Uh…okay then. Kuronue, you really don't remember me?" She asked him, nearly pleading with his recently resuscitated mind.

"I'm sorry miss. Minamino was it? I truly do not remember anyone with hair and eyes like yours." He replied, beginning to head towards the hall as well until a hand on his arm stopped him.

Why hadn't she figured this out before hand? Of course he didn't recognize her! The Avaria he knew was shorter and had cat appendages. Not to mention the fact that the girl he had known had bright _orange_ eyes and dark _brown_ hair. She felt like a complete idiot right about now.

"Look…I know I look completely different and not to mention older but I assure you that you do know me, very well in fact. My name is Avaria, Albus referred to me as Miss. Minamino because he's for one, an old coot who likes to make mischief on occasion and secondly, because here in this school Kurama and I are masquerading as Twins so I have to look at least somewhat like him though I do admit that playing identical twins wasn't exactly my idea." She explained, though she didn't need to go beyond her name.

"Avaria? I thought you died!" he suddenly exclaimed, crushing the girl in a hug that even a wizard couldn't escape from.

"I…can't…breathe…" Avaria wheezed out before a yell got both there attention.

"Hey! Let her go!" It was Yusuke, quite unaware that the male hugging her wasn't dangerous in the least.

Well, he wasn't dangerous to HER in any case.

"Yusuke! What are you-!" Kurama was quickly following the running boy before stopping dead in his tracks. "Kuronue? I thought you had died!"

"Who're- OH!" the fact that he looked exactly like the girl he was bear hugging brought to mind Avaria had just said she and Kurama were playing twins. "Youko? Youko Kurama? Is that possibly you?"

"Kuro…nue…I can't breathe!" Avaria wheezed once more.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" he quickly let go allowing the girl to gulp in several lungful of precious oxygen.

Kuronue stepped closer to the redheaded male and gave him a truly scrutinizing look. He took in the green eyes and noted the specks of gold in them as well as the streaks of silver adorning the red hair. He took several small sniffs taking in the scent of roses and the musk only a very particular fox could ever have produced before stepping back with amusement in those sharp eyes.

"Well I'll be…it really is you." He spoke, adding a chuckle to the end before tackling Kurama in a hug.

Avaria and Yusuke proceeded to then laugh like hyenas at the sight of Kurama sprawled out on the floor in shock with a smiling Kuronue hugging him. (Sorry my dear shippers…Youko and Kuronue are not a couple; they were as close as brothers though.)

"OW!" the laughing hyenas were then smacked on the head and dragged into the hall.

((((((((((((((((((((Day 7)))))))))))))))

Today was a very hectic day. Today every teacher was hurrying about getting schedules together and making sure that ever last detail of their lesson plans were perfect. In the library Madame Pince had Kurama working hard taking inventory and making sure every book was where it needed to be. Avaria was first taking inventory for Madame Pompfrey so she could give Severus a list of potions that she needed and then Severus had her inventory HIS supplies.

Yusuke was put to the task of finishing with the rest of the fifth year schooling since he'd been slacking.

After supper the trio of Japanese speaking young adults collapsed onto the lawn near the front steps, enjoying the nice breeze.

"So…tomorrow we meet our new classmates." Yusuke mused out loud.

"Tomorrow we meet our assignment." Kurama slightly corrected him.

"Tomorrow you boys get to meet the Boy Who Lived, aka Harry James Potter and his friends Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger." Avaria commented on top of both of the boys.

"So...everything changes tomorrow then?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Yeah…" was the trailing mutter that followed the question from all three mouths.

((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter Fin))))))))))))))))))))))))

Translations:

1: Little sister?

2: MY HAIR!

3: What?

2 again: My hair!

4: Yes, brother?

5: What hand did you have in this?

6: Nothing.

7: Pink!

8: Big brother Kuronue?

9: I'm sorry, who are you?

10: Y-you do not remember me?

Well…I did promise it would be longer now didn't I? Yes I did…I know that at least 6 people have put saved this story to there Author or Story alerts which is great but I'd appreciate if you guys would give me feedback okies? Thanks!

Aviarianna O' Lorien


	4. Now THAT was Unexpected

You Have GOT To Be Kidding

To my reviewers! I thank each and every one of you for reviewing me weather it was positive or not. Feedback is always welcome but to any prospective flamers…if honestly have the idiocy to flame me on the FOURTH or any chapter, consider yourself stupid. You have had EVERY opportunity to stop reading…it's not fault you think my stuff is interesting.

You guys will have to excuse me…I've just recently been through the worst break up of my life. I thought he loved me and well…I guess I was wrong so it may influence my writings a tad bit.

Anyways! Onward!

Chapter 4: Now THAT was Unexpected

"What…the hell?" Yusuke muttered as he walked into the Great Hall for their last breakfast without the rest of the school.

"Eh?" Kurama and Avaria looked up at him briefly before going back to their breakfast.

The supposed twins were sitting side by side, the only indication of who was who was that one was relatively shorter and had breasts. In front of them however, was a pile of chocolate that was at least 3 feet high and rapidly disappearing. The white, dark and milk chocolate chunks were being devoured by the red headed look-alikes.

"Shut up and sit down." Avaria growled, taking another bite of the heaven sent candy.

"Love you too." Yusuke snapped back, taking a seat across from the pair opting for a much more traditional breakfast. "So what's got your panties in a twist?"

Subtly adjusting her uniform skirt, Avaria glared at him fiercely and refused to answer.

"She's nervous." Kurama answered for her, Yusuke shot him a rather curious look.

"And what about you? You're chowing down on this stuff just like she is." What a brilliant observation ne?

"I can't help the fact that her nervousness is spread between us Yusuke." Was the reply, to which, Yusuke shrugged and stuffed his own face.

As if on cue to disrupt the sudden barrage of glares going on between the trio from Japan, Severus Snape walked into the Great Hall grumbling to himself. He had tried everything he could possibly think of but none of it had worked. His hair was still bright, neon pink and there was nothing he could do about it. Avaria snickered into her chocolate as he passed, sending one of his most scathing glares. The dye would come out eventually, just not anytime soon and Avaria knew it better than he did considering, she'd made the dye herself.

At this precise moment in time Harry Potter, along with Ron and Hermione, were on their way to the train station and would soon be upon the scarlet behemoth of a train. Ironically enough, Harry would end up sitting in the very same car Avaria, Yusuke and Kurama had taken a week earlier before being subjected to the Slug Club. Avaria was thanking her lucky stars she didn't have to be on the train with ALL those kids or she'd of likely maimed a couple of them.

Moments before a possibly disastrous event

All of the students had arrived and were now seated in the Great Hall chatting excitedly and giggling under their breaths about Professor Snape's new hair color. Harry had given a particularly sharp bark before quieting his laughter, asking Fred and George if they were responsible.

"Afraid not but we'd love to meet whoever was," they'd sighed in response.

And whoever was responsible, was waiting nervously for Albus to make his speech so she could get the whole thing over with. As much as Avaria loved to be paid attention…she did not like being up for judgment. She also had the concrete feeling something was going to happen and it would not necessarily be a good thing either.

"Nanika marudenattenai yoki."(1) Avaria muttered to herself, pacing outside the great double doors.

"Sazo nasshingu yoki."(2) Kurama tried to reassure her with a warm smile but to no avail.

"Ee, nanika yoki!" (3) She exclaimed to him, stopping in front of the doors to listen.

"Toshiyori bou sumaseru izen?"(4) Yusuke asked, sliding down the banister to come to a standing finish, begrudgingly in the Hogwarts uniform complete with Gryffindor colors.

"Mi…" Avaria muttered, adjusting her skirt for the millionth time within the last half hour. "Hotondo kusenei." (5)

Now all three of them crowded around the door, listening intently for Albus' signal for their entrance into the Great Hall. Avaria was still incredibly worried and as much as Kurama tried to quell her fears, he was unsuccessful. Yusuke wasn't helping much either, considering he was agreeing with Avaria due to the fact that her instincts were usually right about this. Still, they waited and when announced, made their entrance as they'd been planning.

"And now, I've got one more wonderful surprise for all of you, we have three exchange students from Japan with us this year that arrived earlier this week so that they could well acquaint themselves with the grounds and be sorted privately. So students, may I have your help in formerly welcoming Kurama and Avaria Minamino and Yusuke Urameshi!" And that was their cue to enter, and enter they did.

The doors to the Great Hall opened by themselves and with a slight flurry of glitter produced by Avaria, though quite against her will. First down the middle of the hall came the supposed twins, Kurama and Avaria. Harry smiled at her, catching her wink as she passed by, he knew who she was immediately even though she looked like a Kurama with breasts. Yusuke followed behind them at a leisurely pace, looking much like he always did; a smart ass punk. The moment they entered, there was a collective gasp at the twins and then polite clapping in welcome as they all made their way to the podium, electing Kurama to be the speech maker.

"Konichiwa fellow students and thank you for giving me, my sister and our friend such a warm welcome. We hope to fully experience everything Hogwarts has to offer and make many friends along the way. Thank you very much for allowing us this opportunity Headmaster."

"My pleasure Mr. Minamino. Now students, in honor of our Japanese guests, tonight's feast will feature several Chinese and Japanese dishes! Enjoy!" Albus smiled warmly, ushering the trio to their house table where Avaria immediately sat next to Harry.

"Hey Harry! I've missed you so much! And Ron and Hermione too, it's been too long!" She beamed, grabbing some Chow Mein and chicken teriyaki to pile on her plate.

"Well Avaria are you going to introduce us?" Kurama chuckled, sitting next to her and Yusuke across from them between Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah Avaria, who're the kids?" Yusuke asked between mouthfuls of rice.

"First of all Yusuke, they're not younger than us," Avaria rolled her eyes, though technically, they were MUCH younger than her and Kurama, at least. "Second of all, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger!" She pointed to each as she named them. "Good friends of mine in fact! OH! And these two over here are Fred and George Weasely, prankster's extroidanaires."

"Avaria our beloved!" The twins beamed at her. "T'was it you that poisoned the dastardly Snape's hair?"

"Aye my dearlings, t'was me indeed but do not tell!" She giggled to herself; maybe nothing bad was going to happen.

Maybe she was just going being overly paranoid about the whole ordeal.

"AVAAARIIIIAAAAAA!" The loud, high pitched and incredibly enthusiastic scream filled the hall as someone much unexpected entered the hall.

Maybe she'd spoken just a little too soon.

Actually she burst through the doors with more glitter than even Jareth tended to use and Avi nearly choked on her noodles.

"Oh bugger…"

Chapter Fin

Translations!

Something not good at all will happen.

I am sure nothing will happen.

Yes something will happen!

The aged one finished yet?

Not yet…Almost though.

Thanks for reading! More to come!


	5. And The Beat Goes On

You Have Got To Be Kidding!

NOTE! Ria belongs to ShadowAili and I am borrowing her, and her descriptions from HER stories! (Go Read Her Stories!) And Muahahahaha! More Japanese conversations!

And I must thank my lovely BETA Lady Kiren and so should all of you!

FUNNY STORY! I…as I was finishing this up I realized I completely lost the paper I'd written the translations down on…heh. So most of them are from memory and the ones I couldn't remember I had to look up again which took me a while. Isn't that funny? Not really…yeah…I'm done talking now.

Chapter 5: And the Beat Goes On

It was not just Avaria, but all three "exchange" students now had looks of abject horror upon their faces. If at all possible, Avaria had gone paler than she had been before, Kurama's hair had faded a few shades and Yusuke's eyes should have fallen out of their sockets, as wide as they were. The Kurama look a like was going to ask the twins why they were there, seeing as they had dropped out last year but never got the chance as someone very near, dear and incredibly annoying bounded down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

Of course the entire school was now watching and trying to figure out weather to laugh or simply stare in shock.

"Che…(1)"Kurama muttered before he, along with Avaria and Harry, who was unfortunate enough to be between them, were tackled straight off the bench.

"ONEESAN! NIISAN!" (2)The screech was very loud and very excited, as was the young woman who had just elicited it before she looked at the third person she'd tackled quizzically. "Yuu, dochirasama?" (2)

"Oriru!"(3) The Japanese twins yelled at her but she ignored them, still staring at Harry oddly.

"Yuu rukku famiria.(4)" The girl responsible for knocking them off the bench muttered, still staring. Her blue eyes were swirling with silvery specks as she studied him hard, ignoring Avaria, Kurama and even the strands of haphazardly tied back hair that fell into them.

The twins did not like being ignored when pinned to a cold stone floor.

"Oriru mokka!"(5) Avaria screamed, grabbing a thick navy blue lock of hair and yanking on it as hard as she could without pulling it out.

"OW!" Finally lapsing into English, the girl jumped back and off the three she'd tackled with a wince. "That hurt." She whimpered out.

Now most of the student body, and staff, were relieved to be able to understand the conversation.

"Serves you right, scaring the crap out of poor Harry here, and probably the whole school! What are you doing here Ryana!?" Avaria replied angrily, standing and knocking dust off her robes and uniform in the process.

"I…uh…missed you?" Ryana mumbled meekly, staring up at her glaring "older sister," who'd used her full name, meaning she was rather peeved at the moment. "You guys came without me."

"For good reason," mumbled Yusuke, realizing far too late that he'd brought Ryana's attention to himself as he tried unsuccessfully to avoid her flying leap of a glomp.

"We're very sorry for the commotion everyone!" Kurama addressed the student body, currently attempting to see and hear the argument brewing between Avaria, Yusuke and the really hyper new girl. "Avaria, gladly collect our sibling and meet Yusuke and I in the entranceway if you please." He gave a tense smile to Avaria before making his way down the aisle and out the door, Yusuke in tow.

"Hai nii-san!" (6)Avaria returned the tense smile before turning a glower upon Ryana. "Yomeiikubakumonai!"(6) She whispered harshly before pulling the younger girl out of the hall by her ear, eliciting many noises of discomfort along the way.

()()()()()() Up at the Staff Table as the newest arrival is being dragged out.()()()()()()

"Albus, were you aware that we were receiving yet another new student?" Minerva McGonagall queried of the headmaster, looking on with great concern and suspicion as the new set of twins dragged their friends out of the hall.

"No Minerva, I was not but she certainly was an exciting surprise." Albus replied jovially, preparing to go and have a chat with the now foursome from Japan over a nice cup of tea and some deserts.

"Excitable seems a more fitting description." Severus muttered into his water goblet, receiving a withering look from McGonagall and a chuckle from Albus before they left the table.

Albus headed towards his office, sending Minerva to go and round up the four and escort them there.

()()()()()()()With the Japanese foursome()()()()()()()

"Ria what are you doing here? You are SUPPOSED to be back in Japan with Hiei and the idiot to make sure they don't kill each other while attempting to accomplish the missions Koenma comes up with!" Avaria was both angry and annoyed and everyone knew it but she had at least calmed down enough to call the girl by her nickname.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Avi-Chan!" Ryana chided, making Avaria pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh deeply.

"Ria," Kurama interjected before a verbal battle broke out, "Does Koenma know that you are here?"

"Of course he does! I had to threat- get the information from someone didn't I?"

"Ria…" Avaria growled out in a tone of warning.

"Okay… so I threatened the info out of him," the hyper girl replied casually.

"I figured as much, I just wanted to hear you say it yourself."

"Such positive words from you Avi-Chan, really I'm flattered."

"I'm sure you are kit…"

"Hey now…"

"Ria?" It was Kurama speaking this time.

"Yeeeeeeeeeees?" The hyperactive girl queried innocently, though the horns were starting the break the halo these days.

"I'd advise you to calm down and stop bickering with your sister. We have business to discuss now."

Indeed they did, for at that moment Professor McGonagall walked through the doors of the Great Hall, her lips set into a suspiciously firm line. She stood before the trio turned foursome with a somber expression, her eyes barely betraying her confusion for a few seconds but her presence was more than enough to quiet down the group. Ria managed to give a squeak before attempting to hide behind the her taller companions, something Avaria stopped by grabbing her arm and forcing her to stand between she and Yusuke who had taken her other arm.

McGonagall made a simple gesture and the kids knew well that it meant 'follow me' and so they did.

I'm Stuck!

TRANSLATIONS!

1: Shit…(basically)

2: BIG SISTER! BIG BROTHER! You, who are you?

3: Get off!

4: You look familiar.

5: Get off now!

6: Yes brother! (quite literally) Your days are numbered! (she means her days at Hogwarts, by the way.)

A/N um…hi! I'm so stuck right now but it's been so long since I've updated…so here ya go! I swear it's going to pick up real soon!

Aviarianna O' Lorien


End file.
